Supernatural Royale
by AwkwardImagination
Summary: I was watching Battle Royale - and this popped into my head? Raphael puts team free will & Co. in his own fight to death, the best will win if there's no other way out. DeanXJoe CastielXOC SamXRuby
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea, I thought this might sound alright, and it's not the best thing I've ever written but what you guys think? Read and review. **  
'Ow Willow groaned, rolling onto her stomach and pushing herself up, feeling the golden sand seep through the gaps of her fingers, wincing under her breath as she mumbled. 'Sand? Why the hell is there sand?'  
Willow slowly staggered to her feet, putting her hand up to protect her eyes from the bright, full moon, even though most of the moonlight was blocked out by a massive stone wall which was like a dome, making a circle around the entire island for as far as she could see. Willow slowly spun around, staring at the wall, checking it for any weak spots. But it was immaculate – nothing could get in.  
Or out.  
Suddenly a tall girl with long, crazy, badly dyed blond hair flew out of one of the little coves and sped straight for Willow, grabbing her arms and forcing her to the ground, as the girl clambered on top of Willow and began to punch her forcefully. But once Willow had gotten over the shock, she kicked out wildly, throwing the girl backwards into a tree, and as fast as lighting pinning her still.  
'What the hell,' Willow snarled, 'who the hell are you? Why did you just attack me? What's. Going. On?' Willow snarled threateningly.  
'We have to survive,' was all the seemingly human girl said simply, still struggling against Willow's tight grip.  
Willow held her still harder, her grip was so tight that oozes of blood were beginning to drip from her arm, 'survive what?'  
'Raphael's game. One wins, only if they're the last on the island. Survival of the fittest.'  
'Survival of the fittest,' repeated Willow, looking over the girls shoulder thinking about her family – about Castiel, Willow didn't seem to notice her struggling at all, until she spontaneously said, 'what's your name?'  
The girl looked at Willow weary, 'Missy.'  
'Sorry Missy,' Willow said softly, before swinging her off the tree and pushing her off the small cliff edge, letting her body fall and the snap behind her.  
Sharp rocks which were scattered around at the bottom, spear through her stomach, making her choke out blood for a few seconds, before she fell limp and died, all of the blood steadily draining out of her, leaving a scarlet train amongst the rocks.  
'Survival of the fittest,' Willow repeated to herself comfortingly, staring down at Missy's broken body, feeling immensely guilty, when she heard a twig snap.  
Willow spun around sharply and was ready to pounce when she met her gaze with what she thought was a demon. Only this one looked just as scared as she did, he had a bloody graze across his cheek which was healing rapidly.  
His arms were held out wearily in front of him. 'It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help.' He said quickly, backing away slightly, his deep brown eyes wide with fear.  
'No – um yes,' she corrected herself quickly. 'I would like some help,' she smiled, 'I'm Will. You are-'  
'Oh I am Stephan.'  
'Nice to meet you Stephan.'  
He smiled wickedly at Willow before saying sombrely, 'we should get a little cave of something before someone else tries to kill us. We can figure out what's happening there. Where we are safe.'  
What he was really thinking was "if-I-get-her-alone-maybe-I-can-kill-her," kind of thing.  
Willow stared at him for a moment, 'how do I know if I can trust you?'  
'How do I know if I can trust _you_,' he replied shrugging. 'I think we are stuck on the island for a while, so we should stick together.'  
'Sounds like a plan,' she nodded and began to follow him, the fear for Sam, Dean and Castiel uneasily knotting in her stomach.

Willow couldn't keep her mind off her friends and family as they walked, if she was here then who else? Dean, Sam, Castiel, Joe, Ellen, Ash, Bobby?  
Why was she even stuck on the damned island in the first place? Raphael was going to pay, big style-ly. But right now it was time to concentrate on keeping her family safe.  
'How much further until we reach the caves?' Willow asked hoarsely, her throat feeling dry as the unbearably hot sun beat down on her.  
Before Stephan answered, Willow heard her own name being called out.  
'Will! Willow, where are you? Will!' Willow heard Castiel yell desperately.  
'Castiel? Castiel I am over here!' she quickly realised that Sam and Dean were with him, hearing their cries of relief as she yelled back, pushing her hair back as she looked around for them, the heat making her hair become more untameable.  
'I'm down here. Tell Castiel I am okay,' she yelled up as she noticed Dean, 'Hang on. Joe? Where's Joe?'_  
_However before Dean could even compose himself after hearing Joe's name being mentioned and about her being here, Willow was knocked off her feet by Castiel, picking her up in his arms and swinging her around in circles happily, kicking sand everywhere as his trench coat spun out behind him.  
He dotted tiny kissed all over her face, and softly took her face in his hands,  
'Are you ok? Did Raphael hurt you?' he asked her worriedly, pulling her into another bone crunching hug, and she surprised him by pushing him sharply back, and whispering.  
'They're always watching us.' Then she noticed Sam and Dean staring wearily at Stephan, who just stood still behind Will, unsure about how to act.  
Willow sadly stepped away from Castiel and gestured towards Stephan, 'Stephan this is Dean, Sam and Castiel. Guys this is Stephan - he was just helping me,' she muttered evasively.  
'Do I know you from somewhere?' Castiel asked him suspiciously.  
Stephan smiled at him and shook his head, 'I don't think so - maybe I just have one of those faces.'  
Willow looked at Stephan properly and realised he was cute.  
He had sharp hazel eyes, which balanced his strong high cheekbones perfectly. He had a pale baby-like face, and he was quiet muscular, but still managed to look gangly.  
'Hhmm.' Castiel murmured. 'Where are we going then? We can't stay in the open if we are.' He said looking at Willow pointedly.  
'Why can't we stay in the-' began Sam, but Dean beat Willow to it and told Sam to shut up.  
'Stephan said we should go to the coves around the island,' Castiel opened his mouth to disagree, 'and I agree with Stephan.'  
Castiel closed his mouth. He sighed deeply, 'lead the way.'

'We need to go and get Joe.' Dean said calmly, shaking slightly in the anticipation to go.  
Willow shook her head, 'we need a plan.'  
Sam spoke up laughing, 'I need some food man, I am starving.'  
Dean snarled at this idea, Joe was obviously more important, and according to him everything apart from finding her was stupid and illogical.

**Yeah I have no idea. **

**Review though, I'll continue if anyone likes it?**


	2. tumblr

Hey guys, well I've been doing a lot with exams and such but I have hell of a lot of time off coming up, so expect to be bombarded with updates!  
For the meantime though, I've made a tumblr for all my stories;  
.com  
So yeah, on here there will basically just be drabbles and gifs and other fun things, so please follow and such!  
AwkwardImagination  
xox


End file.
